narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayo Fumiko
Kayo Fumiko '''(佳代文子, Fumiko Kayo) is a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a member of the Fumiko clan and a member of Team Zonzo. Background When Kayo was little, she was raised mostly by her Grandmother who ran a small restaurant in Konha. Her mother helped on occasions but was more interested in drinking and staying out late at bars. Kayo was a talented youth and was entered in the Academy shortly before her grandmother passed away. With only her mothers influence remaining she learned that if you have it flaunt it was a good way of life. She began to flirt with every boy and male teacher in the Academy causing popularity with the boys and hatred with the girls. Her grades slipped as she was more interested in flirting than doing work but managed to do what it took to finish school. She was placed on a team of Genin and seemed to be a great fit. After graduation however, Kayo found out hard that her flirting ways would cause as much problems as help when men would want more than she was willing to give. She has sense mended her ways and vows not to follow history of the Fumiko clan woman. Personality Kayo at a very young age became obsessed with boys and often had them in her mind instead of her class work. This has led her to keep up her appearances at all times if possible and to constantly check to make sure she was looking good. She believes that the right amount of meat on a girl is how one should look, not too much and not too little. She refuses to diet but stays fit with regular exercise. Her love of boys carried but seems to have slowed and a romantic interest was sparked between her and a teammate named Tenshi Shinsetsu. Very confident in her abilities, Kayo has shown to take charge when needed with the team as she often does with a frequently absent Sensei. She has seemed to overcome her boy crazy ways at least temporarily. Showing this, when she told Tenshi that the relationship they have, should be placed on hold until the finals for the chunin exam were complete. With a new found dedication on improving her ninja skills, Kayo has taken on sensei to show her how to use her kitana correctly and even improve her own weakness. Showing she can listen and follow rather than flirt and tease. With these teachers, she has improved in her strategy, weapon skills and even genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu to be well on her way as a complete ninja. Appearance Kayo has sun-tanned skin with close to average height and weight. She has brown eyes and really dark brown hair that sometimes is mistaken for black. Her hair stretches down her back to hips-length and is often in a long pony-tail. She wares her head protector around her head to accentuate her face or as a hair binder. It is royal blue to match her clothes. When she was first out of the academy, she wore a royal blue qipao dress with slits up the sides and fish-net shorts and top underneath. She carried her sword over her left shoulder but has sense moved it to her side. Her dress is made to accent her curvacious breasts. On missions she often has long blue wrist and hand wraps. She sometimes supports red to accent her clothing. Almost all of her clothing are very revealing and shows a lot of skin. When at home relaxing and not training she is known to ware a long kimono robe or dress that is also royal blue. She will put on expensive ear rings, bracelets and rings but never take them on a mission. After learning to summon dragons, Kayo has gotten a tattoo of the summoning contract on her right forearm and often allows a small one to slide up her body and hide as a dragon tattoo on her back and neck. Abilities In the academy, Kayo wasn't known for having the best skills or being the most intelligent. Most of the elder ninja and teachers didn't have much hope in her success as a ninja. Her concentration was low, her grades were low, her skills were low. The only thing that was high was her stamina and determination to flirt. A skill that a kunoichi could need for certain missions but not a hugely desired one. This of course led her to finish dead-last in class and finished the lowest ranked graduate in her class. Taijutsu Not her greatest asset in a battle but Kayo has trained with her Sensei Zonzo and with Shikamaru Nara and has improved a lot through the years sense graduation. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu and Shurikenjutsu She has been trained in the use of weapons and has been known to use kunai and shurikens among other tools. She isn't as skilled with them as she would like and only uses them as a last resort or distraction. Kenjutsu and Laijutsu Kayo has been trained to use her Katana. She has learned Laijutsu from a master swordsman known as Amaril. With this she has learned how to draw the sword properly and strike quick before returning it to the scabbard. She also learned from a rogue ninja who goes by the name Daremo who taught her Kenjutsu. With both styles of sword training, Kayo has become a formidable opponent and skill swordsmen. She has also been trained by the spirit of '''Hashirama Senju '''who was able to speak to her through the sword she was given. With this she has gained limited use of a few wood release techniques. They can only be accessed if she lets her earth chakra flow into the water chakra contained in the sword itself. With his training, she has been able to at a limited abilty use Bringer-of-Darkness Technique (Genjutsu), Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands (ninjutsu), Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique (ninjutsu), Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique(ninjutsu), Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees (Ninjitsu), and Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial (Ninjitsu). She has shown the use of them during missions and in the exams. Summoning Techniques During her training with Sensei and Team Leader Zonzo, she has learned to summon various sized and aged Dragons to assist in combat or other tasks. She has shown great command over them to the extent of having them spy and return with information or even coming from under her clothing to attack or bind an opponent. Nature Transformation Kayo has specialized in the earth release nature manipulation. She learned the abilities shortly after graduation and training. Learning Kekkei Genkai Kayo was born with the ability to turn her body into a virtually indestructible black steel. This is known as the '''Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton; Viz "Steel Style"). http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Release Her blood-line limit was shown to manifest at an early age of 10 and she has shown to have mastered it enough to be able to turn all of her body or any single part of it into the black steel. This is used through the technique known as steel release: Impervious Armour. Stats History After graduation from the academy, Kayo was placed on a team with two other graduates. Tenshi Shinsetsu and Horoshi Mohanje both some of the brightest students of that class. The sensei given to train the team was Zonzo Herikarana of the Doragon clan in the village hidden in the clouds. Sense switching villages and even before, Zonzo was known to cause trouble and be constantly drunk. This led to some strange training sessions and missions. Uneducated in the real world and how people react, Kayo continued her ways as she had in the academy. Her flirts and teasing let to many miscommunications and unwanted affections. The team is often left alone on missions and have learned how to manage to work together for survival. This was shown during the Chunin Exams Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Kago's Thanksgiving Dinner Arc A special dinner was prepared at the Kago house as a celebration and has become a custom to enjoy sometime off and unwind after some hard or long missions. This was no exception and had brought together all ranks of ninja from Jonin to Genin to Anbu to Kage and turned into a celebration not many would forget. For Kayo it started out as a happy chance for a second date with Tenshi. She cooked a nice appetizer to go with the meal that Kago had made, he dish was a simple crab salad in Wonton cups with a shrimp cocktail and sauteed sea scallops. Her dish was a big hit with everyone but as the dinner was served she began to feel abandonment to the fact that Tenshi had not yet arrived and she feared she had been stood up. As the food was served and everyone began to eat, Kayo had a long face that she tried to hide. Finally Tenshi arrived in a very late manor and was quickly glomped by Kayo who did a quadruple flip from her chair over everyone to do so. An over excited Kayo was greeted with a kiss from the genin in front of everyone much to her surprise but she played it off and brought him to the table. The dinner and her date was going well untill her troublesome sensei Zonzo had slipped some alcohol into the hands of the chunin Rock Lee. This caused a bit of a problem and ended the party rather quickly. As a now drunken Lee began to destroy the table and kick the turkey into her other teammate Horoshi, Kayo found herself pinned against the wall with forks and knives that kept her from moving. Lee was subdued by his own accord with Neji Hyuga convinced everyone to leave him alone and let him pass out. With Lee asleep, Tenshi freed Kayo from the wall and carried her home ending the second date with a disaster but still better than the first date.. Invasion of Pain Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Legacy Trivia *The name Kayo mean Beautiful Generations meaning each child gets more beautiful than the last. *The last name Fumiko means Child of treasured beauty. Her family has been known for its beauty for many generations. *Kayo's favorite foods are Chocolate Truffles and Lychee Berries and her least favorite food is Squid Ink Pasta *Her Hobbies include Cooking and Flirting. *She has learned to be an excellent chef known for her gourmet cooking. *She has a pet companion Sugar Bear Glider named Nanuk *Kayo's Kitana was created in Takumi Village http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Takumi_Village?action=editwith Chakra conducting steel combined with water chakra steel with trace amounts of DNA from Hashirama Senju ( the first Hokage) and given to her as a gift from one of her mothers suitors. It is known as the Flowing Water Blade and allows an earth chakra controller to use Wood Release. * Kayo wishes to fight Kago Aharu-Kage. *Kayo has completed 25 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Her favorite phrase is Quotes *(to Tenshi) "looks like another date down the tubes" *(to Kago) "I am sorry, I don't mean to impose but I think I might have been stood up on my second date. All guys are the same they want to get in your pants and when that doesn't happen they move on. I thought this one was different. ... " *(to Temari about Kana) "He sure looks like a very good BODY guard Temari" *(to Temari) "It's so good to have you back in town, Temari! We were actually almost going to send out a rescue party for you. I really am happy that my mentor is back to do more mentoring" * Reference *Land Of Ninjas *Narutopedia * Category:DRAFT